Road Trip from Hell
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: What do you get when you throw in a small, confining car, one night in a bar Sheamus style, a fed-up Randy, a miserable Zack, a sugar high AJ, semi drunk Sheamus and one terribly annoyed Cena? A road trip from hell is what! 'Jammed in a small car with each other for the next three hours? Well this ought to be fun…'


_**Road Trip from Hell**_

_**A Wrestling Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo peoples! This little one shot idea popped into my head after reading one too many WWE fanfics and listening to too much PPV themes so here you all go! BTW, this is all in Randy's POV. I and WhiteAsukaLover are still working on chapter six for My Soulmate so please bear with us a bit longer!**_

_**Summary: What do you get when you throw in a small, confining car, one night in a bar Sheamus style, a fed-up Randy, a miserable Zack, a sugar high AJ, semi drunk Sheamus and one terribly annoyed Cena? A road trip from hell is what! 'Jammed in a small car with each other for the next three hours? Well this ought to be fun…'**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own WWE RAW in ANY way, shape or form! Vince McMahon does!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Road Trip from Hell**_

"It's too cold…" AJ whined as she chomped on another chocolate bar and squirmed in the passenger seat. Cena bit back a low sigh and I could see him tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Zack was blearily staring out the window and Sheamus was leaning heavily on me and mumbling dazedly to himself. Despite wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt and snug Vans while we were passing through _**HOUSTON**_ at night, she was cold. I sighed from the backseat and slowly shook my head. Why I'd chosen to ride with these guys was still a mystery.

"Well, AJ. Not all of us can ride in a sauna…" Cena replied through his teeth as AJ gave him an oblivious but curious look. Rolling her eyes, AJ ignored him and reached for the A.C controls. "No, damn it!" he snapped, softly swatting April's hand away. "We'll fry like calamari if you turn up the heat _again_!" I sighed as the arguing and swatting lasted for another five minutes before a now sugar high AJ began poking the Cenation leader in the head and begging him as much as she could.

"AJ quit it! We're not turning the heat up again!" another sigh passed my lips as I tried to shift Sheamus from my shoulder but he mumbled some more and stubbornly refused to budge.

_'Oh come on!'_

"But John, I'm _cold_!" AJ whined childishly as she began to twist and squirm. AJ twisted around in her seat and looked back at me.

_"Aww no…"_ I muttered.

"I bet Randy thinks it's cold!" she frowned at Cena, before turning to me with an innocent but threatening smile. "You think its cold, don't you Rand?"

That little sugar junkie. She knew that I hated to be dragged into her and Cena's childish bickering. Narrowing my eyes, I crossed my arms and sunk into the seat. "Yeah, whatever…" I grunted, suddenly wishing I'd gone to the hotel with Kofi and Evan…The loud annoying music and Kofi's constant blabbering was starting to sound better by the second.

"See!" she beamed instantly. "It _isn't_ just me!"

"AJ, we're passing through Houston…As in Houston, _**TEXAS**_! How can you be feeling cold!?"

"Because _you_ won't turn the heat up!" she replied smartly. "Now move that meat hand of yours so I can turn the heat up myself…"

"Not gonna happen, short stuff." Cena said, making sure to keep said 'meat hand' firmly over the A.C dial.

AJ shot him a glare that could melt the Arctic Circle and a frown marred her features. A threatening, sugar hazed look glazed her eyes and I almost instantly knew where this was going.

"Oh, come on you two, not in the damn car!" I groaned as AJ dove for the control but John clamped his hand on her wrist, all while still looking at the road. It was one thing for AJ and John to throw their usual hissy fits and end up in a childish 'war' but it was a totally different story in a car…a _moving_ car.

"AJ, we are _NOT_ raising the heat again!" she frowned as she tried to pry her hand from John's.

"What the hell, man! I'm freezing here!" Cena gave her a fleeting but flat look.

"Don't "I'm freezing here" me, AJ. You're overreacting because you aren't getting your way. Now sit down, eat some skittles or something and stop trying to give us all heat stroke." John slowly released her small wrist and grabbed the wheel with both hands. AJ pouted before she pulled some skittles out of God knows where and quickly scarfed them down. AJ seemed to settle down a bit and I was silently thanking every God above for the reprieve. Sweet silence…

"_**Oi**__!_ Thas my…beer...fella…" well, almost. I sighed. This is gonna be a long three hours…

…

…

…

"I'm hungry…"

shadowedstalker-princess~ Welp, we've come to the end of our little 'Road Trip from Hell' and I'm not too sure if this was as well as I'd imagined but do me the honors of a little fave and review here and there, ne? –shadow out-


End file.
